


Mischief Meets Mischap

by YunHo_1819



Series: Garrison Shenanigans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Vents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: The person untangled their limbs and stood up awkwardly, before reaching out a helping hand to haul Keith up. He hesitantly accepted it, glaring at the person with suspicious narrow eyes. The guy stared at him with an amicable, sheepish smile, rubbing his head. He was a lot taller than Keith, sporting startlingly intelligent eyes and a head full of messy, ginger hair.“Sorry about that! It usually doesn’t happen, but that vent has been loose ever since the trainees fitted it with a new cover. The sizes don’t even match! I swear, even I could do better. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you! My name's Matthew Holt, but you can call me Matt. What’s yours?”He said all that, as if he didn’t make an entrance by falling through a vent.OrHow Matt and Keith first meet.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Keith
Series: Garrison Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Mischief Meets Mischap

**Author's Note:**

> My take of how Matt and Keith first meet at the Garrison.
> 
> Slightly inspired by Among Us (You'll see).

Keith darted down the dim corridor. It was only his second day at the Garrison, and so far, everything was going terribly. He hadn’t managed to make a single friendly acquaintance apart from Shiro, as James’ glares and his inability for small talk drove people from staying to chat. Not to mention, he had already lost his way three times and gotten two lectures for being tardy. Seriously, the Garrison was built like a labyrinth. And where the hell was his dorm room? Passing through a hallway, he scanned the numbers on the doors. Was he even on the right floor?

Giving a heavy sigh, he slumped against the wall, finally accepting defeat, deciding that he was once again, utterly lost. He hoped it wasn’t past curfew yet. He didn’t need another lecture on discipline and timeliness.

_Creaaak._

Keith jumped out of his skin. _What was that?_ He whirled around frantically, searching in vain for the source of the noise.

Suddenly, there was a loud _clang!_ A piece of metal pummelled to the floor, barely missing his head. Keith flinched, slamming his hands to his ears. The metal ricocheted a few times across the hallway, before spinning to a stop with a deafening _screech_.

Silence.

Slowly uncovering his ears, the ringing died down to the sound of someone cursing. He looked up, only to be crushed by someone falling out of the ceiling vent.

“Oof!”

The person untangled their limbs and stood up awkwardly, before reaching out a helping hand to haul Keith up. He hesitantly accepted it, glaring at the person with suspicious narrow eyes. The guy stared at him with an amicable, sheepish smile, rubbing his head. He was a lot taller than Keith, sporting startlingly intelligent eyes and a head full of messy, ginger hair.

“Sorry about that! It usually doesn’t happen, but that vent has been loose ever since the trainees fitted it with a new cover. The sizes don’t even match! I swear, even I could do better. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you! My name's Matthew Holt, but you can call me Matt. What’s yours?”

He said all that, as if he didn’t make an entrance by falling through a vent.

“... Keith. Kogane.”

Matt’s eyes widened, and he split into a delightful grin. “Nice to meet you Keith! Now, can you help me repair this vent? I may be a tall bean, but I’m not ginormous like Shiro. You’ll have to sit on my shoulders.”

Keith was contemplating whether or not to ditch Matt and head back to his quest of searching for his dormitory, but Matt was looking at him with pleading puppy eyes.

And Matt knew Shiro, so he couldn’t be all that bad, right?

Huffing, he rolled his eyes and gave a grudging nod. Matt whooped and knelt down for Keith to clamber up, yelping in pain as Keith _accidentally_ knocked his head with the vent cover.

“You just have to twist it at the right angle to put it in.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Keith gritted his teeth, straining to balance the vent cover into the vent without toppling over. Matt wasn’t exactly muscular, so sitting on his shoulders was like sitting on a beanpole. With a grunt and a push, the cover slot into place, and Keith slid off Matt's shoulders shakily, glad to be alive.

Matt stretched his bruising arms and winced. “Remind me to put duct tape on the vent covers. I don’t want to be defeated by some unholy architecture.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what to say to that statement. “Um… Okay?”

“Awesome!” Matt smiled wickedly. “I can tell that we’re going to get along.” He slung his arm around Keith’s shoulder. Keith bristled a little, but didn’t protest. Matt didn’t seem to notice.

“By the way, what are you doing around so late? I’m pretty sure it’s past curfew. For you anyway, you’re a first year, right?” Sideglancing Keith inquisitively, Matt led them down the hallway.

“I got lost.”

“Oh…” Matt hummed, glancing around to look out for officers. “Well, follow me then. I know a way back to your dorm without being caught.”

* * *

Keith sighed. Hands pressing on the chilly interior of the vent, he peered at Matt, who was crawling ahead of him with his torchlight flashing in the dark. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No, but we’re going to do it anyway. This is the safest option if we don’t wanna get caught.” Matt whispered, turning his head back. “You alright there?”

“Yep. I’m doing perfectly fine here. Not like we’re in the middle of a vent or something.” Keith muttered sarcastically. How did he always get himself into these situations? Then again, his life had never been completely normal.

“Hmm… Wait. Yep, we’re here.” Carefully, they slid open the vent cover, revealing a corridor identical to the previous one they’d been in. A few cadets in first year uniforms milled about, the slight chatter dampening the creeping eeriness of the silence. The pair waited for them to file out.

“Well, coast clear. This is your stop. Good luck, and see you soon.” Matt winked, gesturing at the open hole for Keith to jump through. “Till we meet again.”

“Thanks.” Keith offered a slight smile back at the older boy, then hopped expertly through the vent without hesitation.

He was finally in the right location. Realising he had no idea on how to get there the normal way, he glanced back at the vent, but Matt was long gone.

“Did you just jump out from the vent?” Keith wheeled around, finding one of his classmates, a boy with mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes, staring at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“... Maybe.” He smirked, watching the boy’s eyes grow larger than golf balls. The boy shook his head twice, breaking out of his stupor, then marched out of the room, muttering about hallucinations, leaving Keith alone in a hallway once again.

Keith bit his lip to hold back laughter. Chortling inwardly, he made his way back to the dormitory, feeling miraculously unburdened.

He made a _friend_ . A friend that _vents_.

For once, everything was going alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment or something, tell me if I'd made any spelling/grammatical errors.


End file.
